drrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Roster: Maximillion
"What people tell you is the truth, and what the truth truly is, are rarely similar, let alone identical." ―Maximillion Maximillion is the son of the High King Alexandru. Seen by most as riding the coattails of the Late King, few have any real respect for the man, other than rumors of his possessing great combat power and the backing of those who were irrevocably loyal to King Alexandru and the Royal Family. The Early Years Alexandru 'Alucard' Tepes and his late wife came to Darnassius when news of his father's assassination reached the land of Tyran, where they had resided at the time. This coming during a time of civil war in Tyran, Alexandru seized the opportunity to move his family back to his homeland, and try investing towards a future that didn't involve their untimely deaths, due to the prior Kingdom's impending political implosion. Most, if not all, recognized Alexandru as the rightful heir, and helped him secure his seat upon the throne. Wise, intelligent, and well-versed in matters of Royal Affairs, he was a prime candidate for the role, and his Sovereignity over the Four Continents of Shi'Kharia secured a bright future for him and his family. Childhood Maximillion, despite receiving the best education and combat training by the world's most renowned scholars, fighters and tradesmen, was still horribly spoiled in that he was allowed to have his way more than was probably necessary. Although he didn't come to be as rotten as most spoiled children, probably due to the fact that there was some private discipline in the family (as well as the child's own inherent empathy), he didn't have much of an established work ethic. While Maximillion retained the raw knowledge of politics, affairs of the Royal Family, and what it took to someday be King of the Sovereign Nations, he held no interest for it. Rather, he happened to be a fanciful and abstract-minded youth, following his whims rather than the direction provided to him by his parents and others invested in his future. Coming of Age Maximillion's fanciful nature would later mature into a rebellious streak, and a desire to learn not what others were teaching him, as much as what they weren't teaching him. He became obsessed with hidden knowledge, and would often run away from Castle Tepes, disguising himself as a fair-complected Commoner, to travel to faraway lands to learn of their customs, rites, rituals, traditions and whatever kinds of combat techniques and lore he could glean from their cultures. He found, although he was somewhat awkward in his dealings with others, he was eloquent and well-spoken, and his honesty compelled people to listen and hear him out when he spoke. More than once, proud warriors and tacticians would share their secrets with him not because he was some teenager demanding answers to things over his head, but because it was impossible to not notice that he was completely honest in his dealings with others, while having a healthy sense of when to keep a secret. His mentors soon found that they were dealing with a youth who had a mind like an infinite sponge, being able to quickly learn, memorize and apply information he'd only recently been told or instructed upon. He was given many offers in the ways of an education and training, all but a few he politely declined, desiring to search the expanse of the world and expand the breadth of his knowledge, rather than mastering the concepts of one or two limited styles. Meanwhile, the Royal Family of Darnassius did their best to conceal the comings and goings of their young Prince, and did so effectively from those who lived beyond the walls of Castle Tepes. From those within the Castle, however, the Prince's unsanctioned departures attracted much notice from those who worked and operated within the Castle. Adulthood Maximillion never grew out of his desire to learn all there was to know about...well, everything. As seemingly impossible as the task seemed to be, he continued to learn and retain knowledge at a rate considered otherworldly by even the most prestigious educators. As his Bloodline Ability of Soul Mimicry came into play, Maximillion would use his limited ability to copy the powers and abilities of others to try his hand at their techniques, maneuvers and combat styles. Earning such nicknames as "The Mimic", Maximillion would incorporate others' combat styles into his repertoir in order to try and come as close as he could to understanding how and why others operated the way they do, and find ways in which one's combat style could reflect their personality, creeds and nature. As an adult, he was given leave as Ambassador of Darnassius, the only way his father could conceive to allow his son to travel as much as he desired, without it attracting unwanted attention from those Noble Houses that sought to usurp the Throne from him and his Family. It was like this for many centuries, both Maximillion and the people of Darnassius enjoying the fruits of their High King's labors, until the day Alexandru up and disappeared, Relaria too, leaving the Throne unprotected. Kinghood Maximillion wasn't the kind of King the land needed. He wasn't even the kind of Sovereign the Nations wanted. Only the loyalty the various High Houses showed towards the Royal Family allowed him to even inherit the role from his father. Even with his new Kingly responsibilities, Maximillion would still go off for months at a time, studying abroad, and neglecting his duties to the throne. Civil Unrest ~(Current Storyline)~ During one of said disappearances, the most recent, Darnassius came under attack by a neighboring Kingdom, resulting in a loss of 15% of the Inner City's constructs, residential districts, and a death toll of 572 of the city's residents. At this point, certain underground factions began to conspire to seize the Throne, not all of them out of malice anymore. Well-meaning High Lords and Ladies sought the throne in order to protect and keepsafe the Kingdom that the Rogue King (as they now called him) had left behind. All the while Maximillion was earning respect from foreign lands, he was losing it in his own homeland, where it mattered the most. When he finally returned, employing the help he often did to 'smuggle' himself back into the Royal Castle, he found that the Royal Throne and Sceptre had been confiscated by unknown hands, and that all he had upon the Royal Throne was...well, a seat to sit upon. He now seeks to rally those forces that are still loyal and true to him, seeking to maintain his seat upon the Throne, swearing that he will be a better King if allowed to be. On the flip side, there are rumors within the Castle, not reaching beyond, that Maximillion isn't seeking to name himself King, but another, far worthier Candidate. Who it could be, and why, are currently unknown. Powers & Abilities Maximillion possesses some natural abilities, as well as those he inherited as part of his Birthright from his mother and father. Inherent Abilities Intuitive Aptitude Eternal Youth Supersonic Speed Superhuman Reflexes, Endurance, Stamina and Senses. Energy Manipulation Bloodline Abilities Shadow Manipulation Soul Mimicry Stolen Abilities At one point, Maximillion had a vast number of stolen abilities and techniques. However, by some unknown method, he has cleared many of these from his memory, and is seeking to learn new ones. -Slot 1- Movement Mimicry: Maximillion can effectively mimic the physical movements of others, assuming he has the physical ability to do so, entirely identical and simultaneous to the subject he's mimicing. -Slot 2- -Slot 3- -Slot 4- -Slot 5- Stolen Techniques At one point, Maximillion had a vast number of stolen abilities and techniques. However, by some unknown method, he has cleared many of these from his memory, and is seeking to learn new ones. -Slot 1- Xenothrin Swordsdance: The Xenothrin in question charges at their opponent, feigning a scissor-stroke for the foe before propelling themselves into the air and unleashing a medium-level elemental strike upon the foe. In the confusion caused by the energy strikes, the Xenothrin will then use the path the foe has entered while dodging the initial attacks to deal a critical blow directly to the foe's most exposed vital area. -Slot 2- -Slot 3- -Slot 4- -Slot 5- -Slot 6- -Slot 7- -Slot 8- -Slot 9- -Slot 10- -Slot 11- -Slot 12- -Slot 13- -Slot 14- -Slot 15-